Die drei Rumtreiber: Der Weihnachtsball
by fainelloth
Summary: Wieder mal eine Geschichte über Sirius, James und co. Die Rumtreiber sind im fünften Schuljahr und zu Weihnachten gibt es einen Weihnachtsball, mit Partner.
1. Partnersuche

Die drei Rumtreiber  
Jahr 5  
  
Der Weihnachtsball  
  
Weihnachten rückte immer näher und Hogwarts versank in metertiefem Schnee. Die Schulkrankenschwester hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, Aufpäppeltränke zu brauen und das Fach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe machte längst nicht mehr soviel Spaß wie noch im Sommer. James, Sirius und Remus durchquerten die Große Halle auf dem Weg zum Frühstück, als sie eine Notiz am schwarzen Brett bemerkten. „Ein Weihnachtsball?", sagte James, nachdem er es gelesen hatte und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „An Weihnachten. Ab der vierten Klasse.", sagte Remus und las weiter. „Und man muss eine Partnerin haben!" „Mit welcher gehst du, Krone?", fragte Sirius und schüttelte elegant seine Haare aus dem Gesicht, dabei spähte er umsichtig zu einigen Mädchen, die tuschelnd in einer Ecke standen. „Nun, ich denke mit Evans.", sagte James, als stehe das schon fest und lies seinen Blick suchend durch die Menge gleiten. In einer Ecke bemerkte er Lily. „Ah, da ist sie ja..." Lässig ging er auf sie zu, fuhr sich wieder durchs Haar und baute sich vor ihr auf. „Hey, Evans!", rief er Lily zu. Sie drehte sich um. „Was ist?", fauchte sie und ihre hellgrünen Augen blitzten. „Gehen wir zusammen zum Ball?", sagte James. Während Sirius Remus zu flüsterte: „Was glaubst du, Moony? Klappt Anlauf Nummer sieben?" „Nun...Ich glaube er scheitert!", grinste Remus und beobachtete die beiden weiter. „Nein.", sagte Lily gerade ziemlich kühl und Sirius und Remus grinsten. „Warum nicht?", sagte James betont lässig. Lily funkelte ihn an. „Weil ich es vorziehe, einen Tanzpartner zu haben, dessen Kopf nicht so aufgeblasen ist, dass er ihn zu Boden zieht!" Remus warf Sirius mit hochgezogenen Brauen einen Blick zu. Beide, besonders Sirius, wussten, dass James sich mehr aus Lily machte, als dieser zugeben wollte und besonders für Sirius war das ein Grund, weswegen er James des öfteren Aufzog. „Aaaah, Tatze, das ging daneben!" James starrte Lily überrascht an. „Na gut, dann geh ich halt mit jemand anderem. Mich haben sowieso schon dutzende von Mädchen gefragt! Bitte, ich wollte dir nur die Chance geben mit mir zum Ball zu gehen", sagte er, als würde ihn die Absage nicht weiter interessieren. Lily starrte ihn an, als wäre sie drauf und dran, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben. Aber sie sagte nur kühl: „Dann tu das!" Dann drehte sie sich um und ging. James hörte noch wie ein Junge sie ansprach dann ging er wütend zurück zu Sirius und Remus. „Was hat sie nur?", sagte er und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Ich meine, wann hat sie schon mal die Chance, mit mir auszugehen?" „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, Krone, alter Freund", sagte Sirius immer noch grinsend. „Hatte sie diese Chance jetzt schon zum - wie oft, Moony?" „Siebten", sagte Remus. „Ja, schon zum siebten Mal.", fuhr Sirius grinsend fort. „Tatze!", knurrte James gefährlich, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Achseln.  
  
„Schau mal wer da kommt!", sagte er und deutete auf einen blassen Jungen mit fettigem Haar und einer ausgeprägten Hakennase. „Snivellus!", rief James. „Komm, Tatze!" James und Sirius traten mit gezückten Zauberstäben auf Snape zu. „Krone, Tatze-", begann Remus und brach ab, doch das vorhaben von den beiden, wurde durch das Erscheinen von Professor McGonagall gestört. James und Sirius ließen die Zauberstäbe sinken und drehten sich um. „Glück gehabt, Snivellus!", rief James Snape noch leise zu und Snape starrte ihn wütend an. „So ein Pech aber auch!", sagte Sirius enttäuscht und Remus sah aus, als wäre ihm nicht ganz wohl.  
  
Der Abend des Balles kam näher und die drei Freunde saßen zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. „Und mit wem gehst du, Tatze?", sagte James und sah Sirius an. Dieser schüttelte sich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Weiß nicht, vielleicht mit Samantha Griffin? Oder mit Elvira Michel?", sagte Sirius gelangweilt; er hatte in der Tat genügend Gelegenheiten mit Mädchen auszugehen und kümmerte sich deswegen nicht besonders darum. Er würde auch in letzter Minute eine Partnerin finden. „Was malst du da eigentlich, Krone?" Er versuchte einen Blick auf das Pergament zu werfen, mit dem James sich gerade beschäftigte. „Nichts...", sagte James ausweichend und rollte das Pergament zusammen. „Mit wem willst du eigentlich gehen, Moony?", sagte er ablenkend zu Remus, der gerade mit einem Aufsatz für Zauberkunst beschäftigt war. Er zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. „Hab noch niemanden gefragt..." „Vielleicht willst du ja mit Snivellus gehen?", sagte Sirius unschuldig. „Sirius!", sagte Remus und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Ja, ihr würdet sicher ein hübsches Paar abgeben!", setzte James noch eins nach. „Hört auf.", sagte Remus mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. „Hab ja nur gefragt, Moony...", sagte Sirius achselzuckend. James stand auf. „Ich glaube ich gehe mal zum Quidditch Training. Ich habe es zwar nicht nötig, aber die Hufflepuffs sollen ruhig einen Eindruck davon gewinnen, was auf sie zukommt." „Hey, Krone, du hast was fallen gelassen.", sagte Sirius und bückte sich nach einem Stück Pergament, dass gerade aus James Tasche gefallen war. Er las es sich kurz durch und grinste, dann las er laut vor: „Meine Lily ist schöner als eine Blume, Meine Liebe zu ihr, wächst mit jeder Stunde. Oh, Jamie, das ist SCHRECKLICH!" „Gib es ZURÜCK!", schrie James und versuchte ihm das Pergament aus der Hand zu reißen. Doch Sirius sprang einen Schritt zurück und las weiter. „Ooooh, Moony, hör zu! Ihre roten Haare und ihre Augen, so grün Sind die lieblichsten, die ich je hab gesehen..." „SIRIUS!" Sirius und Remus fingen an zu grinsen und Sirius hielt das Pergament ein bisschen höher. James sah sie wütend an und versuchte das Pergament zu erwischen. „EVANS!", rief Sirius. Lily, die ein paar Meter entfernt saß, drehte sich um und sah sie an. „James hat was für dich!" „Bitte, bitte nicht!", flehte James. „Moony, sag er soll aufhören. Bitte!" „Hm...Tatze?", sagte Remus genüsslich und grinste Sirius an. Dieser fing gerade an, weiter zu zitieren: „Und wenn ich ihr in die Augen sehe, dann-" Doch weiter kam Sirius nicht, denn James hatte es endlich geschafft, ihm das Pergament Stück zu entreißen und steckte es zurück in seine Tasche. „Können wir jetzt?", sagte er gereizt zu Sirius der gerade anfing, das ganze zu wiederholen. „Komm, Tatze, das reicht!", sagte Remus versöhnlich und Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so ein Poet bist, Krone!", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Also, mit wem gehst du jetzt, Moony?", begann James noch einmal ablenkend.  
  
„Wolltest du nicht zum Quidditch Training?", sagte Remus genervt. „Nein!", sagte James prompt und setzte sich wieder. „Und, mit wem gehst du jetzt?" „Mit wem gehst du eigentlich, Krone?", unterbrach ihn Sirius. „Ich meine", sagte er und grinste Remus zu, „dass Evans nicht mit dir geht." „Ich muss zum Quidditch Training!", antwortete James und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Tja, Moony, er hat auch kein Glück bei den Mädchen...", sagte Sirius grinsend zu Remus und begann wieder, das Gedicht aufzusagen.  
  
Der Tag vor den Ferien brach an; der Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Unterricht war inzwischen gestrichen, denn der Schnee stand nun so hoch, dass die Schüler kaum vorwärts kamen. James und Sirius hatten es geschafft, erneut Nachsitzen zu müssen, so dass sie den Nachmittag getrennt in Professor McGonagalls und Professor Flitwicks Büro verbrachten. „Entschuldigung, Professor, aber ich habe eine Allergie gegen Katzen!", sagte Sirius mit einem unschuldigen Blick als er das Büro von Professor McGonagall betrat und bekam prompt einen weiteren Nachmittag Nachsitzen. Am Abend saßen die Freunde wieder zusammen in ihren Lieblingssesseln am Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. „So wie ich in Form bin, haben die Hufflepuffs keine Chance gegen uns!", verkündete James laut und spähte herüber zu Lily, die mit ihren Freundinnen am Kamin saß. Lily schenkte ihm keine Beachtung und unterhielt sich weiter mit einer Freundin. „Evans ist nicht beeindruckt, Kumpel!", sagte Sirius hinterhältig. „Vielleicht solltest du ihr lieber ein Gedicht schenken?", sagte Remus grinsend. „Ich wüsste auch schon einen guten Anfang, Krone.", meinte Sirius scheinheilig. „Nämlich: Meine Lily ist schöner als eine Blume, meine Liebe zu ihr-" James sah ihn drohend an. „Tatze!", knurrte er. „Mit wem willst du jetzt gehen, Krone?", fragte Sirius James achselzuckend. „Mit Evans", sagte er und stand erneut auf und ging zu Lily herüber. „Moony, jetzt wird es lustig!", sagte Sirius und beobachtete James, der sich durch die Haare fuhr und sich vor Lily hinstellte. „Jaaah, Versuch Nummer acht schon. Was meinst du?", sagte Remus grinsend.  
  
"Evans, gehst du jetzt mit mir auf den Ball?", sagte James gerade. „Ich glaube er schafft es nicht!", grinste Sirius. „Nein!", ertönte auch schon Lily Evans kühle Antwort und drehte James den Rücken zu. James zuckte kurz zusammen und sagte: „Egal, mich haben sowieso schon-" „Warum gehst du dann nicht mit einer von ihnen?", unterbrach ihn Lily. „Tschüss!" James starrte sie fassungslos an und ging zurück zu Remus und Sirius, die beide grinsten. Sirius und Remus wussten beide, dass James, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte, durch die Absage gekränkt worden war. Im Stillen dachte sich Remus, dass es auch einmal nötig gewesen war. „Warum gehst du nicht einfach mit Bella, Krone?", schlug Sirius vor. „Mit Bella?", wiederholte James. „Was hast du nur gegen meine liebe Kusine?", fragte Sirius ihn mit gespieltem Erstaunen. „Sie ist doch mindestens genauso charmant wie Snivellus, oder?" „Mit wem will jetzt eigentlich Moony gehen?", sagte James ohne auf Sirius Frage einzugehen. „Mit Snivellus!", meinte Sirius sofort. „Jetzt hört doch einfach mal auf!", sagte Remus verärgert. Er bewunderte seine Freunde, aber manchmal gingen sie doch zu weit. „Ja, ja.", sagte James gelangweilt und belegte zerstreut einen Erstklässler mit einem Fluch.  
  
Am Weihnachtstag war die Große Halle festlich geschmückt; Weihnachtsbäume standen in jeder Ecke und von der verzauberten Decke kam Schnee. Sirius, Remus und James saßen beim Frühstück in der großen Halle und luden sich Berge von Brötchen auf ihre Teller. Die verzauberte Decke war grau und voller Wolkenberge. Gerade schwebten die Posteulen durch die hohen Fenster und eine alte Schleiereule ließ ein Päckchen auf den Platz fallen, auf dem normalerweise Peter saß. „Wo ist eigentlich Wurmschwanz?", fragte James nach einer Weile und sah sich nach ihm um. „Ach der", sagte Sirius gemein. „hat es im Verwandlungsunterricht letzte Woche geschafft, sich einen Pelz wachsen zu lassen. Ich glaube er ist immer noch im Krankenflügel." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. „Tatze, mit wem gehst du jetzt?", sagte James als führe er eine Unterhaltung fort. „Mit Catherine Shaw, oder mit Tara Scent? Weiß noch nicht...", grinste Sirius. „Mit wem willst du gehen? Bei Lily hast du keine Chance. Ich habe gehört sie geht mit Davy Gudgeon, dem Kapitän der Hufflepuffs." James sah ihn an, als hätte er ihn eine Zitrone verbissen und warf Lily einen bösen Blick zu. „Genau, mit wem gehst du, Krone?", sagte Remus grinsend. „Vielleicht solltest du Evans mal mit Lily ansprechen, vielleicht hättest du dann mehr Erfolg. Aber, Tatze, ich glaube nicht einmal das hilft!" „Ich gehe mit... ähm mit... na ja, ich gehe mit...", sagte James und sah seinen Teller an. „Du gehst mit Bella.", setzte Sirius den Satz fort. „Hör auf!", sagte James und stand auf. Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und stellte sich vor ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren am Gryffindor-Tisch.  
  
„Gehen wir zusammen zum Ball?", fragte er kurz. Das Mädchen errötete und hauchte: „Jaah" „Wir treffen uns dann um acht vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum.", sagte James und ging zurück zu seinen Freunden. „Ich gehe mit Emily Jones.", sagte er zu Sirius und Remus und setzte sich wieder. „Tja, jetzt bleibt nur noch Moony!", sagte Sirius und zwinkerte James zu. „Mit wem will denn unser Moony gehen?" „Ja, Moony, vielleicht mit Bella?", sagte James hinterhältig. „Oder mit Snivellus?", meinte Sirius grinsend. „Genau, euer Teint ist sich ziemlich ähnlich!", sagte James. Remus antwortete nicht, sondern starrte seine Freunde nur wütend an. In zwei Wochen würde Vollmond sein. „Also, Moony, sag schon, mit wem willst du gehen?", sagte Sirius und fügte grinsend hinzu: „Das heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass sie auch mit dir geht..." „Ich dachte, ich könnte mal ...ähm...Samantha Griffin fragen...", sagte Remus zögernd. Sirius sah aus als könnte er nur mühsam einen Lachanfall unterdrücken. „Hey, Samantha!", rief er und ein Mädchen mit hellbraunen Haaren am Ende des Tischs drehte sich um. „Remus fragt dich ob du mit ihm zum Ball gehen willst!" Samantha sah einen Augenblick lang etwas enttäuscht aus, doch dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Okay!", rief sie zurück und drehte sich wieder zu ihrer Freundin. Remus sah Sirius überrascht an und Sirius grinste nur. Der restliche Tag verging schnell; James, Remus und Sirius lieferten sich eine Schneeballschlacht und James versuchte Lily damit zu beeindrucken, dass er die Schneebälle so verhexte, dass er sie wie einen Schnatz fangen konnte, doch Lily zeigte ihm weiterhin die kalte Schulter. Als sie am Abend den Schlafsaal verließen waren die meisten Schüler schon in ihre Festumhänge gekleidet. Am Portraitloch warteten Samantha Griffin, Emily Jones und Maeve McDougall, die mit Sirius ging. Remus warf Samantha, die einen goldenen Umhang trug, einen Blick tiefster Bewunderung zu woraufhin James und Sirius anfingen zu lachen. Das Lachen verging James jedoch schnell, als Lily an ihm vorbei ging. Sie trug einen hellgrünen Umhang und hatte ihre Haare zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt. Sie rauschte an ihm vorbei und würdigte ihn keines Blickes. James sah ihr wütend nach. „Tja, Krone, Pech gehabt!", sagte Sirius. James konnte gerade noch sehen, wie sie sich vor dem Portrait mit Davy Gudgeon traf, dann klappte das Portraitloch zu. „Gehen wir jetzt?", sagte Emily Jones ungeduldig und die drei Freunde setzten sich in Bewegung. Die Haustische in der großen Halle waren verschwunden; an ihrer statt standen unzählige kleinere Tische an einer Wand, so dass in der Mitte der Halle eine Tanzfläche frei blieb. Auf einer Bühne am Kopfende der Halle, wo normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand, spielte ein Orchester verzauberter Musikinstrumente. Sirius winkte ein Paar Mädchen zu, dann wandte er sich wieder zu Maeve McDougall, die offensichtlich sehr erfreut war ihn als Partner zu haben. James warf Lily, die nur einige Tische entfernt bei Davy Gudgeon saß, düstere Blicke zu und Remus kümmerte sich nur um Samantha. Nach einer Weile verabschiedeten sich Remus und Samantha um zu tanzen. Sirius und James blieben sitzen. Sirius beobachtete Bellatrix, die begleitet von einem Jungen, den er nicht kannte, gerade die Halle betrat. Ihre schwarzen Haare lies sie offen über ihre Schultern fallen und trug einen schwarzen Samtumhang. Sie nickte Sirius spöttisch zu und sah James geringschätzig an, dann ging sie spöttisch lächelnd an ihnen vorbei. Larry Boot, der Kapitän der Slytherin Quidditchmannschaft, hing an ihrem Arm und schein alles weitere vergessen zu haben. Neben einem Sechstklässler aus Slytherin saß Narzissa und würdigte Sirius und James keinen Blick, sondern wandte sich ihrem Begleiter zu. „Schau mal, Krone!", sagte Sirius grinsend und deutete auf Remus, der sich gerade mit Samantha in den Garten verdrückte. „Moony ist verliebt. Ich glaube ich geh auch mal tanzen..." James grinste und Sirius und Maeve standen auf. „Ach ja, vielleicht tanzt Evans mit dir, wenn du dir ein Gedicht schreibst. Du weißt ja: Meine Lily ist schöner als eine Blume, meine Liebe zu ihr wächst-", fügte Sirius noch hinzu. „TATZE!" Sirius verschwand. James Blick fiel auf Snape, der alleine in der Ecke stand und seine Laune hob sich wieder. „Hey, Snivellus!", rief er ihm zu. „Mit dir wollte keine gehen. Aber das ist ja auch verständlich... Wer würde schon mit einem hakennasigen kleinen Idioten gehen wollen?" Snape warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und zischte: „Irgendwann zahl ich es dir heim, Potter!" „Mach doch, wenn du dich traust, Snivellus!", sagte James noch höhnisch und beobachtete weiter Lily, die mit Davy Gudgeon tanzte. „Willst du noch mit mir tanzen?", fragte Emily Jones etwas beleidigt. „Nein...", sagte James ohne nachzudenken und starrte Lily an, die sich anscheinend köstlich amüsierte. „Ich meine ja!", fügte er schnell hinzu als Emily beleidigt weggehen wollte uns stand auf um mit ihr zu tanzen. 


	2. der Weihnachtsball

Hier bin ich wieder! @ Jessy Black, Miss Shirley-Blythe und Sirija, danke für die Reviews. Der zweite Teil ist vielleicht ein wenig kitschig, für unromantische Leute (so wie mich), aber das konnte ich nicht anders machen. Viel Spaß!!!!!!!!  
  
________  
  
Remus und Samantha spazierten Arm in Arm durch die Ländereien. „Oooh, es ist so schön hier mit dir", hauchte Samantha, als sie an einem Rosenbusch vorbeikamen. Der Schnee hatte inzwischen wieder nachgelassen, und die beiden setzten sich auf eine Bank. Remus, der sein Glück kaum fassen konnte, starrte sie verträumt an. „Wenn jetzt auch noch Vollmond wäre", sagte Samantha gerade, „dann wäre es ja soo romantisch!" Remus zuckte zusammen und murmelte bestürzt etwas von: „Es ist doch auch so sehr schön und, ich weiß nicht, aber ..." Samantha lehnte sich an ihn und spielte mit einer Strähne ihres hellbraunen Haares. Langsam wurde Remus etwas unwohl, schließlich war er ein Werwolf. Wenn Samantha das wüsste, dann könnte er sie gleich vergessen. Aber es war doch so schön mit ihr... Als er sich nach einer Weile endlich überwunden hatte und sich zu ihr beugte um sie zu küssen, brach der Rosenbusch hinter ihnen in lautes Gelächter aus. Remus schreckte zurück und Sirius und Maeve, die laut kicherte, kamen hervor. „Moony, also wirklich ... das war aber auch zu köstlich! Remus und Samantha" Sirius schüttelte sich vor Lachen. „Also das müssen wir unbedingt festhalten." „SIRIUS" „Ja, Remus?", sagte Sirius scheinheilig. „Hast du irgendein Problem? Macht nur weiter. Wir stören euch schon nicht." Remus lief rot an und Samantha stand auf. „Komm, Remus, gehen wir weiter", sagte sie und zog ihn am Ärmel. „Äh ... natürlich.", murmelte er. Er warf Sirius, der immer noch laut lachte, einen wütenden Blick zu, und verschwand. Sirius beruhigte sich allmählich und legte einen Arm um Maeve. „Tanzen wir weiter?"  
  
Als James sich eine halbe Stunde später wieder setzte, war Snape verschwunden. Er versuchte gerade einen Blick auf Lily zu erhaschen, als Sirius und Maeve auftauchten. Beide schienen sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Sirius grinste und Maeve hing bewundern an seinem Arm. „Hey, James, ich hab gerade Remus getroffen", sagte er während er sich halb schlapp lachte „er war draußen, hinter einem Rosenbusch und er hat gerade mit Samantha geknu - Hey, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"Sein Blick wanderte in die Richtung, in die James starrte und er begann erneut zu grinsen. Lily und Davy Gudgeon saßen lachend in einer Ecke und James Blick wurde kühl. „Ich versteh schon. Deine Lily. Geh doch und frag sie, ob sie mit dir tanzt! Oder soll ich das machen?" Sirius' grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Vielleicht könnte ich sie davon überzeugen"Er grinste hinterhältig. „Vielleicht erzähle ich ihr einfach, dass du ihr ein Gedicht geschrieben hast. Das dürfte ihr reichen." Das war genau das, was James nicht wollte. Er stand auf, fuhr sich durchs Haar und schlenderte lässig und wie zufällig zu Lily. Sirius blieb fies grinsend bei Maeve und murmelte etwas wie: „Ich verwette meinen neuen Besen dafür, dass er es nicht schafft." Lily und Davy waren gerade aufgestanden und bewegten sich in Richtung Tanzfläche. James stellte sich Lily in den Weg.  
  
"Hey, Evans, hast du Lust mit mir zu tanzen?" Lily fuhr herum und ihre Augen funkelten vor Wut. „Nein, Davy und ich tanzen miteinander", sagte sie kühl und ging weiter zu Davy, der sofort einen Arm um sie legte. „Ach komm", versuchte James es weiter. „Ich weiß doch, dass du mich toll findest. Vergiss Gudgeon doch einfach." Doch Lily hatte sich von ihm abgewandt und begann mit Davy zu tanzen. Wütend drehte James sich um und widerstand dem Drang, Lily nachzustarren. Also schlenderte er zurück zu Sirius. Als er an Bellatrix vorbeikam, prostete sie ihm spöttisch zu. James ignorierte sie. Er war viel zu sehr mit Lily beschäftigt. „Und?" James drehte sich um. Sirius stand lachend hinter ihm. Maeve grinste ebenfalls. Ich hoffe für ihn, dass er ihr nichts erzählt hat, knurrte er leise. „Nichts und", sagte James wütend und versuchte das Grinsen auf Sirius' Gesicht zu ignorieren. „Hab ich's nicht gewusst?", sagte Sirius triumphierend. „James schafft es nicht einmal, ein Mädchen dazu zu kriegen, dass sie mit ihm tanzt." „Tatze", sagte James gefährlich ruhig. „Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, dann - " „Was hast du denn?", fragte Sirius und hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. „Ich werde dich doch nicht aus versehen geärgert haben? Ach, da fällt mir etwas ein, Krone."Er grinste. „Ich hab Moony vorhin mit Samantha erwischt. Er wollte sie gerade küssen."Er legte eine Pause ein. James begann ebenfalls zu grinsen. „Und dann?" „Dann", erzählte Sirius genüsslich „hat er uns bemerkt. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen!"Jetzt lachte Sirius so sehr, dass er wieder eine Pause einlegen musste. „Moony ist so schnell zurückgeschreckt, als hätte ihn was gestochen – vielleicht war das ja auch so – und ist aufgestanden." James und Sirius lachten laut. „Moony", japste James „Moony und ein Mädchen. Das ist aber auch zu köstlich. Unser lieber, kleiner Moony."Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Ich wette, dass er sicher noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst hat." Sirius grinste. „Das kann man von Snape sicher auch nicht sagen."Sein grinsen wurde fies „Ich würde den nicht mal nehmen, wenn ich sonst einen Troll heiraten müsste." „Ach ja, vorhin hab ich ihn gesehen. Natürlich allein. Aber, wie du schon gesagt hast, Tatze, alter Freund, mit dem würde nicht mal ein Troll gehen."  
  
James sah sich suchend nach Snape um. „Ach, da hinten sitzt er ja."Er zeigte in eine Ecke. „Wie wär's, Tatze?", fragte er Sirius. „Immer doch, Krone!", sagte Sirius und nickte. Die beiden schlenderten langsam auf Snape zu, der in der Ecke stand. Als sie ihn beinahe erreicht hatten, bemerkte er sie. Panisch zog er seinen Zauberstab und sah sich nach einem Fluchtweg um. Als er schließlich zum Schlosstor und in die Ländereien flüchtete, grinsten James und Sirius sich an. „Er reagiert immer wieder so.", murmelte Sirius James leise zu. Dann verließen die beiden ebenfalls das Schloss.  
  
Die Kälte draußen war nach der stickigen Hitze im Saal erfrischend und es wehte nur ein leichter Wind. „Da vorne ist er", sagte James leise und deutete auf eine dunkle Gestalt, die hektisch zum Hintereingang des Schlosses rannte. Die beiden setzten sich in Bewegung und trabten Snape hinterher. „Wenn jetzt nur Vollmond wäre", seufzte Sirius und James nickte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten die beiden Snape eingeholt, der sich im Schatten einer alten Weide versteckte. „Hey, Snivellus!", rief Sirius laut, als sie ihn erreicht hatten. „Ich glaube, du brauchst mal wieder Nachhilfe" „Genau"James lächelte heimtückisch und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Expelliarmus" Snapes Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand und landete drei Meter weiter im Gras. Jetzt richtete Sirius seinen Zauberstab auf Snape. „Petrificus totalus" Aber Snape hatte seinen Fluch erwartet und wich aus. Er duckte sich und hetzte zu seinem Zauberstab. Doch dieser war verschwunden. Als Snape sich umdrehte sah er, dass James ihn triumphierend in der Hand hielt. „Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst, Snivellus?", sagte Sirius gemein. „Das müssten wir dir schnell wieder austreiben – Tarantallegra"Diesmal traf er und Snapes Beine begannen wild zu schlenkern. Sein Gesicht war vor Hass verzerrt. „Ich – ich – lasst mich in Ruhe!", krächzte er heiser. „Das – das werdet ihr büßen! Irgendwann werdet ihr dass bereuen!" „Und wann soll das sein, Snivellus?", sagte James höhnisch. „Du schaffst doch noch nicht mal, dich richtig anzuziehen"Er schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab und Snapes Umhang und Hosen verschwanden, sodass er nur noch in angegrauter Unterwäsche da stand. „Petrificus totalus" Snape erstarrte und fiel nach hinten um. Nur noch seine Augen bewegten sich. Es hatte zu schneien begonnen. Kleine Flocken wirbelten um sie herum. „Nun, ich denke das reicht, James", sagte Sirius fröhlich. „Obwohl, seine Unterhose ..." James grinste und Snape riss die Augen auf. „Ach, weißt du, Tatze, das wollen wir uns ja nicht antun. Da würde ja jedes Mädchen in Ohnmacht fallen."Er grinste überheblich und fügte leise zu sich hinzu. „Was bei mir sicher nicht der Fall wäre..." Er schnippte mit dem Finger und Snape konnte sich wieder bewegen. Dann drehte er sich um, um zu gehen. Doch Sirius schien ein neuer Gedanke gekommen zu sein. Er murmelte einen Zauberspruch, dann eilte er James hinterher und lies Snape zitternd und fluchend im Schnee zurück. „Was hast du gemacht, Tatze?", fragte James nach einer Weile, nachdem er aufgehört hatte, zu lachen. „Ach", sagte Sirius mit einem fiesen grinsen „ich habe nur dafür gesorgt, dass er demnächst die Toilette wohl nicht mehr verlassen kann"Er seufzte gespielt. „eine hartnäckige Art von Brechreiz." „Brechreiz?", sagte James und grinste gemein. „Das geschieht ihm recht. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dann ihn sehen. Sicherlich sieht er erbärmlich aus." Sie eilten auf das Schlosstor zu. Hinter sich hörten sie Snape fluchen. „Oh, ich hab ja ganz vergessen, dass ich seinen Zauberstab noch habe", fiel James gerade ein. „Ich glaube, den wird er so schnell nicht mehr benutzen können." Er zog Snapes Zauberstab heraus und etwas knackte hässlich. Dann lag Snapes Zauberstab zerbrochen auf dem Boden. Die Schneeflocken wirbelten immer schneller, und bald war der Zauberstab von einer dünnen Schneedecke bedeckt. Lachend betraten James und Sirius wieder den Ballsaal.  
  
„Ach, Remus", seufzte Samantha. „Es ist wirklich schön mit dir" „Ähm ... mit dir auch", sagte Remus und wurde rot. Vorsichtig sah er sich um. Hoffentlich war Sirius oder James nicht in der Nähe. Die beiden schlenderten immer noch durch die Ländereien. Inzwischen schneite es wieder heftig. Schwere Flocken tanzten vor ihren Gesichtern. „Mir ist kalt", sagte Samantha plötzlich nach einer Weile. „Lasst uns rein gehen."Sie zog an seinem Umhang. Panisch sah Remus sich um. Nicht zu Sirius und James, bitte nicht, dachte er verzweifelt. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Sirius sie vorhin überhaupt entdeckt hatte. „Ähm .... Samantha"sagte er und dachte hektisch nach. „Ich weiß nicht, es ist doch schön hier draußen... und"Er wurde rot. „Mir ist aber kalt.", klagte Samantha. „Jaah, aber..."Remus hatte keine Ahnung, was er ihr sagen wollte. Auf jeden Fall nicht, dass er Angst hatte Sirius oder James zu begegnen. „Gut, wenn du nicht willst", sagte Samantha kühl. „Dann geh ich eben allein"Sie lies Remus los und eilte in Richtung Schloss. So ein Mist, dachte Remus, warum müssen Mädchen immer so zickig sein. „Samantha...", rief er ihr hinter her, wobei er gegen den immer lauter werdenden Wind ankämpfen musste. Sie drehte sich um. „Ja?" Ok, dachte Remus, dann sag ich es ihr halt. „Ähm, Samantha ... weißt du, du hast Sirius ja vorhin gesehen, und"Er brach ab und wurde noch röter. „Oh" Samantha kam wieder zu ihm zurück und Remus atmete erleichtert auf. Zum Glück musste er James und Sirius nicht sofort sehen. Ob James es wohl geschafft hatte, mit Lily zu tanzen? Er bezweifelte es und fing an zu grinsen.  
  
Im inneren des Ballsaales war es heiß. James und Sirius gingen grinsend zu ihren Plätzen, wo sie sich lachend setzten. „Sein Gesicht, Krone", sagte Sirius lachend. „Irgendwann werdet ihr dafür bezahlen. Aber natürlich doch!" „Ach, Tatze, dass ist doch immer wieder aufmunternd."James grinste genüsslich. „Aber – zurück zu Remus. Was war mit ihm und Samantha?" „Krone, das ist doch uninteressant! Wie steht's mit dir und Lily?", erkundigte sich Sirius mit unschuldigem Blick. James öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn sofort wieder; dann starrte er Sirius finster an. „Was hast du denn?", sagte Sirius und grinste. Er lies seinen Blick zu Lily wandern, die fröhlich lachend bei Davy Gudgeon stand. „Nichts", schnappte James. „Ach, Krone", seufzte Sirius gespielt. „Wann hörst du denn endlich auf Evans hinter her zu laufen. Man könnte ja direkt auf den Gedanken kommen, du seiest in sie verliebt - was ich natürlich ausschließe. Aber andere, besonders unser lieber Snivellus..." James wütender Blick lies ihn verstummen. Nach einer Weile schien James sich erholt zu haben, denn er stand auf und stolzierte mit aufgestellten Haaren auf Lily zu. Sirius blieb grinsend auf seinem Platz.  
  
„Evans", sagte James zu Lily, die jetzt allein am Rand der Tanzfläche stand. „Tanzen wir?" Lily gab keine Antwort und ignorierte ihn. Als er Sirius' Grinsen sah, warf er ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Darüber unterhalten wir uns noch mal!", knurrte er leise. „Also, Evans!", sagte er noch einmal. „Tanzen wir miteinander?" Jetzt drehte Lily sich um und ihre Augen sprühten Funken. „Nein", sagte sie eisig und wollte sich wieder umdrehen, doch James packte ihren Arm und hielt sie fest. „Komm, tanz mit mir, Evans", sagte James wieder, doch diesmal eine Spur sanfter. Hoffentlich sieht das Sirius nicht, dachte er. Lily sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an. James wusste nicht, ob es Hass war oder etwas anderes ... vielleicht... nein. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und setzte ein Lächeln auf, von der er wusste, das es bei den meisten Mädchen wirkte. „Evans, ich weiß doch dass du mich magst. Und wann hast du schon die Chance- " Das hatte er schon einmal gesagt und sofort wusste er, dass es falsch war. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, Potter, hatte ich die Chance schon öfters.", sagte Lily noch kälter. „Würdest du mich bitte ihn Ruhe lassen?"  
  
Sirius sah sich die Szene mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. „Oh-oh - das ging daneben!", sagte er lachend zu sich selbst. James bemerkte sein grinsen und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und Sirius hob – immer noch grinsend - abwehrend seine Hände. „Erst wenn du mit mir tanzt, Evans!", antwortete James ihr gerade lässig. „Da tanze ich doch lieber mit Snape!", sagte Lily kalt und drehte sich endgültig weg von ihm James lies sie los. „Ich habe es ja nicht nötig, Mädchen zu fragen ob sie mit mir ausgehen wollen...", sagte James und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Schön, dann kannst du mich ja jetzt in Ruhe lassen." „Was sollt ich denn von der wollen", hörte Sirius James höhnisch murmeln. Auch Lily schien das gehört zu haben und sie drehte sich schnell um. Vor Wut zitternd stand sie vor James und Sirius fragte sich genüsslich, ob sie ihm eine Ohrfeige geben wollte. Aber Lily warf James nur einen kühlen Blick zu und wandte sich Davy Gudgeon zu, der gerade hinter ihr aufgetaucht war.  
  
Es war schon ziemlich spät, als James und Sirius in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten. Die restlichen Schüler waren schon zu Bett gegangen, aber James rauchte immer noch vor Wut und schmiss sich in einen Sessel am Feuer. Sirius grinste vor sich hin und lies James lieber in Ruhe – sein Grinsen regte Krone schon genug auf. „Wo ist eigentlich Remus?", sagte James nach einer Weile gähnend. Er schien sich inzwischen beruhigt zu haben. Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Keine Ahnung", sagte er gleichgültig. „Wahrscheinlich bei Samantha..." James grinste. „Wir müssten die beiden zusammen bringen! Jetzt ist Moony schon soo alt, und hat immer noch keine Freundin...", seufzte er gespielt. In diesem Moment kletterte Remus durch das Portrait Loch. Er sah ziemlich erfroren aus und war allein. „Tag, Moony, alter Junge, wo ist den Samantha?", begrüßte Sirius ihn grinsend. Remus sagte nichts. „Wir haben uns schon Sorgen um dich gemacht... ich meine, vielleicht hast du sie ja gebissen.", setze James nach. Remus sagte nichts und setzte sich ans Feuer um sich zu wärmen. „Du siehst ja ganz erfroren aus!", sagte Sirius, der das gerade eben erst zu bemerken schien. Remus murmelte etwas Undeutliches. „Wo ist denn Samantha?", wiederholte Sirius und Remus warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. „Ich schätze", sagte er bemüht gelassen. „Sie ist schon in ihrem Schlafsaal." „Du schätzt es?", wiederholte James. „Warum weißt du es nicht?" Remus zuckte unwohl mit den Achseln. „Wir ... ähm ... haben uns ... gestritten.", gab er schließlich düster zu und starrte ins Feuer. „Ihr habt was? Was hast du denn mit ihr gemacht?", fragte Sirius. „Oder - was hast du nicht mit ihr gemacht?" Remus antwortete ihm nicht, aber Sirius lies nicht locker. „Komm schon, Moony, wir lachen auch nicht!" „Jaah.", sagte James gedehnt, und sah aus, als dächte er genau das Gegenteil. Moony schüttelte den Kopf, aber dann sagte er leise: „Ich hab ihr gesagt, das ich ein Werwolf bin." Er schluckte, als Sirius und James laut zu lachen anfingen. „Moony, das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?", rief James lachend. Remus sah ihn düster an. „Doch, Krone." „Nein!", sagte Sirius ungläubig. Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. „Und was hat sie gesagt?" „Dass ich sie in Ruhe lassen soll, wenn ich sie so verarsche. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie nur eine Wette gewesen. Dann hat sie mich einfach stehen gelassen." Remus vermied es, ihnen in die Augen zu sehen, doch James und Sirius machten sich ausnahmsweise nicht über ihn lustig. „Ach, Moony", seufzte James, du musst noch viel lernen... Ich geh dann mal hoch ins Bett." Er stand auf. Sirius erhob sich ebenfalls. Dann beugte er sich zu Remus. „James hat heute Abend gleich zwei Körbe gekriegt, also mach dir nichts draus.", sagte er grinsend. Dann verschwand auch er. Remus blieb noch ein bisschen sitzen und starrte ins Feuer. Als er ebenfalls aufstand, fand er auf dem Boden ein zerrissenes Stück Pergament, auf dem man immer noch die Worte meine Lily ist schöner als eine Blume lesen konnte. Grinsend ging Remus hoch in den Schlafsaal.  
  
So. Das wars erstmal. Bitte reviewt!!!!!!!!! Eure Fainelloth 


End file.
